


In a New World

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Carson and Teyla post "Critical Mass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a New World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slashers Write Het challenge on lostcityfound. The title is from Anais Nin: _Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._

"Everyone seems to be settling back in," Carson said, falling into step beside Teyla.

She looked around quickly, observing the people around them, before her eyes settled on him. "Yes, we are becoming distressingly good at leaving and returning."

"Well, you have had quite a bit of practice." He paused, then added, "How are you?"

She smiled at him knowingly, clearly seeing through his brief attempt at small talk. "I am fine."

"I know Charin meant a great deal to you."

"She did."

Teyla's brief response and the ensuing silence made Carson wonder if perhaps he shouldn't have asked.

"I was going to take a walk," Teyla added. "Would you like to join me?"

Carson smiled. "I would."

Teyla walked along the edge of the settlement and into the woods, Carson following silently. The ground began to rise. Carson had no idea how long they walked but as the ground grew steeper he began to breathe harder. Teyla wasn't even mildly winded.

The trees to their left opened up, and Teyla led him through the clearing to a spectacular view. Below them was the settlement, and he could see the river winding its way downward, bringing life with it.

"This is beautiful."

Teyla smiled sadly. "Yes. I am thinking of spilling Charin's ashes here, letting them spread out over the valley."

"I think she would like that."

"It is not home." For the first time since he'd known her, Teyla sounded lost.

"On Earth we have a saying, home is where the heart is. I suspect that Charin's heart is wherever you are," Carson said.

It was a long moment before Teyla spoke. "After my mother died, Charin became like a mother to me. It was she who cut my hair, and listened to me talk." She paused. "Told me the things I did not wish to hear."

"I didn't know her long, but she seemed to me to be a wise and kind woman, like you."

Teyla turned toward him. "You are very kind as well, Dr. Beckett."

"I thought you were calling me Carson."

"Carson. I appreciate your kindness… Carson." Her expression was gentle, but oddly vulnerable. Teyla was rarely vulnerable.

He squeezed her shoulder, feeling the curve of her muscles beneath his palm. "You're an easy woman to be kind to."

She shook her head. "Kindness is in your nature. It is why you became a doctor, is it not?"

Carson considered that, wondering how he could explain the combination of compassion and scientific curiosity that had led him to medicine. "My mother wanted me to be a doctor. She thought it was the best way to find a good wife."

To his surprise, Teyla laughed. It was a joyful sound, and Carson found himself chuckling at little too. "I am sure your mother would approve of Lt. Cadman," Teyla said, the laughter settling into a smile.

"Maybe."

"Why would she not approve? Lt. Cadman is young and strong, and she clearly cares for you."

"She might consider Laura too young," Carson said carefully. "And too focused on her own career."

"Your mother thinks that any woman you are with should pay attention only to you."

Flushing slightly, Carson nodded.

"My father felt the same. So did Charin. No one I liked was ever good enough."

"You are very special." The words slipped out before Carson could stop them.

"As are you," Teyla said quietly. She looked up at him, lovely dark eyes locking on his.

He felt himself leaning down, drawn toward the perfect curve of her mouth. Her lips parted beneath his, and Carson slid his arms around her waist. She felt good in his arms, strong and slender at the same time.

Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck, and her breasts pressed into his chest.

The kiss deepened. Carson knew he should let go, but he couldn't quite bring himself to. She tasted sweet, not exotic at all, almost familiar.

Unfortunately nothing lasts forever, and when Teyla drew back Carson let her go. She looked away. "I am sorry, Carson. You are involved, and I should not have…"

"I kissed you. I am the one who should apologize."

"We should go back." Teyla turned to go, but Carson placed a hand on her arm.

"Needing someone is nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed by."

She nodded. After a moment, she turned to face him. "I know that, but it is not how I was raised."

"No, love, I imagine it wasn't." He let go of her arm. "But that is part of the definition of friendship, and I would like to believe we're friends."

"We are…" She hesitated for a moment. "Friends."

"Yes." Looking at her, all he could feel was the ghost of her lips on his and the press of her breasts. "Friends."

Teyla smiled gently, and a little sadly. Then she resumed walking.

Carson followed.

His mother would like Teyla.


End file.
